Hold Us Together
by MicroPoe10
Summary: SISFIC! Devyn "Vinny" Milligan, knew nothing about her real father, until he showed up on her doorstep when she was twelve. Seven years later, she has taken matters into her own hands and set out in search of the brothers she never knew...So I suck at descriptions! Set in the beginning of season four. Rated M:Language, Violence, Sexual Content later chapters...
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hey guys..._**

 ** _So this is my first sisfic, it's been an idea in the making for 3 years now. I know sisfics may seem over produced, but in the deepest darkest parts of my imagination I see Sam and Dean with a sister. Maybe it's because I'm the only girl out of 3 brothers, or maybe its because half the fandom does too, who knows. I do have to give credit where it is due to River Winters for the inspiration to even try and write this fic, your story was beautifully written and impeccably done. I am both a Sam and Dean girl, DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE! However Castiel is my guilty pleasure character so there is going to definitely be some intense character pairing between him and the OC._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything already owed by Supernatural, those rights belong to the CW and the great Kripke. I however own the character of Devyn Milligan - if the last name looks familiar it will become apparent below.**

 **Rating: M - for violence, language, sexual content, and possible triggers in later chapters. (I'm only human)...**

 **I'm terrible of summaries, so I won't do any of that here, I'll just let you guys delve in...So enjoy and please R &R below, and please like and follow me and/or the story.**

* * *

 _September, 2002 - Windom Minnesota_

 _It was cold September day when John Winchester made his way up the small gravel path of 147 Franklin Drive. The wind was whipping through the treeline, as leaves carelessly fell to the ground below. John pulled the collar of his leather jacket up around his neck, he blew into his chapped hands and shoved them into his pockets hiding them from the elements. As he approached the threshold of the small house a lump formed in the back of his throat that proved almost impossible to swallow. There was a moment's hesitation before he reached out and knocked on the door._

 _There was a silent stillness about the tiny residence then within a matter of seconds chaos consumed everything. A petite blonde dressed in lavender scrubs opened the door, she looked sleep deprived, her hair thrown up into a perfect messy bun and dark circles forming just under her eyes. She looked down at her watch as the door swung open not even acknowledging the presence of the man standing right infront of her. She glanced over her shoulder for just a second shouting to an invisible person within the house. As she turned her full attention to the man on her stoop her entire countenance changed, and without meaning too she let a small gasp escape her lips._

" _Hey Kate…" His deep voice made her pulse quicken as he gave her a once over. He flashed her a smile, that made her melt inside and made her flesh crawl. How could this man hold so much power over her, her breath caught in her chest as she instinctively counted her respirations...yup still alive. She looked over her shoulder into the house and then cautiously around her yard before closing the door fully behind her. With nowhere to go she stood toe to toe with an old flame from the past. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, she didn't know exactly why she did it. It could be because of the cold, or maybe she was guarding her heart. As a nurse she knew a lot about the human body and how much pain it could take, and much like bones the human heart was the only organ that could break. She was unsure what to do at first so they just stood there in silence, the wind doing all the talking for them...say something Kate, dammit say something she thought to herself._

" _John…?" again there was an awkward silent pause, at this rate they would die before the conversation even started. "Um...you look good." She smiled softly, before shaking her head bringing her back to the question that weighed heavily on her mind. "What brings you here?" By now John was a little perplexed himself, he scowled before fumbling around in his pocket revealing a worn envelope._

" _Your letter...I, I came as soon as I got it." He said handing the envelope over to her, Her curiosity peaked ._

" _What letter?" she asked perplexed taking the envelope from him. It was discolored, faded and torn, other places looked as if somebody tried to put together a jigsaw puzzle with masking tape. Turning the envelope over in her hand she realized what it was and became angry. Through gritted teeth and huffed breathes she gave him a tongue lashing._

" _John, this letter...this letter was postmarked in September."_

" _Well, yeah...I mean isn't this September?" he asked with a chuckle, shrugging his broad shoulders._

" _Yes it is.." she clicked her tongue in frustration "of 2002!" She held out the envelope mere inches away from John face, his brown eyes adjusting to the closeness of the paper. "This was postmarked in September of 1990!" She thrust the envelope and her hand full force into his chest, his hand covering over hers and the letter instinctively, before she pulled it away. Throwing her hands into the air with frustration and covering her temples taking deep slow breathes._

" _Katie…"She cringed as he used ushered out her name, she continued to pace back and forth cursing him under her breathe still rubbing her temples. He tried his best to talk over her incisive rambling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that it's taken this long, I know we were never really close, I mean it was only that one time." She scoffed…_

" _One time is all it takes John, and you're right I would exactly call a one night stand 'being close'"._

" _I know...but I'm here now." He pleaded. "I got your letter, and I didn't know what to do, dammit Katie it's taken me twelves years to come to terms with the contents of that letter." John stepped closer towards her, his chest against hers. "I'm just asking for a chance...please." He asked, his breath warm on her cheek, she put her hand against his chest and stepped back._

" _I don't know John, you're about twelve years too late, and I don't exactly have a whole lot of time to spare these days." She turned around to head back into the house, masking the tears with frustration, John wasn't about to give up. He reached out and gently grabbed ahold of her hand stopping her in her tracks._

" _I have to know Kate…"_

" _I don't know if their ready John, let alone you…". A loud crash from within the house drew Kate's attention else where as a young boy came bursting out the door running into her. John looked down the the sandy haired boy with the blues, he looked so much like Sam did when he was younger. "John, this… this is Adam, he's my son."_

" _Hi, Adam." John stuck out his hand, the young boy reached out unsure and cautiously shook it before straightening the cap on his head and adjusting the bag he had slung over his shoulder. He seemed slightly uncomfortable, standing there and Kate could sense it. She cleared her throat…_

" _Adam, you wouldn't happen to know what that loud crash was coming from inside the house would you?" Kate questioned, pointing in the direction of the open door. The boy nervously scuffed his foot on the small patio. "Adam?...the crash?"_

" _Umm, it may or may not have been memaw…" Kate, looked horrified._

" _What, is memaw a cat or something?" John asked quite perplexed about the whole situation._

" _Yea" Kate scoffed still looking at Adam. "try someone, memaw was my great-grandmother. Adam here is talking about her urn." she sighed putting one hand to her head and resting the other on her hip. "Adam Milligan what have I told you about running around in the house, you could get hurt...or apparently break something."_

" _I'm sorry mom, I did clean it up." Adam answered eyes downcast._

" _I don't want to know...do I...no, no I don't want too...how?"Adam moved his hand back and forth making small whirring noises. "You vacuumed up memaw?!" Kate was too stunned for words, and John stood arms crossed one hand over his mouth trying to stiffen a laugh._

" _I said I was sorry." Adam apologized again, still not making eye contact. With eyes closed and anxiety levels through the roof, Kate struggled to keep her cool._

" _I don't have time for this, we're already late, go sit in the car and we will talk about this later. Adam walked quickly face red hot with embarrassment. He only looked up long enough to give a farewell nod to John who for the most part had just stood there silently observing everything go down. Kate turned back toward the opened door, mumbling to herself…"my great grandmother in trapped within my vacuum cleaner mingling with dust bunnies." She reached her hand just inside the open door and pulled her purse off the hanger on the wall. "You sure you still want to get to know them, they are a handful." John smiled, and let out a small chuckle. Kate looked down at her watch, as Adam laid on the horn. John in his mind however kept rolling over one word that Kate had repeated multiple times already 'they'._

" _Kate you said they, who's they?" John asked ducking out of the cold, Kate held up her finger and ducked her head back inside shouting to yet another invisible person._

" _Devyn Milligan, we're late can we hustle it up please!"_

" _Kate, who's Devyn?" Again John asked, needing to know._

" _Devyn is my daughter...our daughter…" she paused as a small brown haired girl came bounding down the stairs two at a time. "Adam and Devyn are twins."_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter it was more of a prologue than anything, within this chapter we get a time jump and the guys meet Devyn. Just a disclaimer some of the dialogue within this chapter is taken directly from the show itself S4x02...I DO NOT own of the rights/characters to Supernatural...So please enjoy, and please RR below...RC**

* * *

 ** _September 21, 2009 ~ Sioux Falls, South Dakota_**

The sky grew dark a very morbid gray, save for a small patch of blue on the edge of the horizon as storm clouds seemed to form only over Singer Salvage. With all puns aside, this wasn't exactly the homecoming Dean had envisioned. Everything since his return a few days ago seemed to be going to hell in a hand basket. For days, Sam and Dean never left the safety of Bobby Singer's house. They just sat there, throwing back beers, eating greasy diner burgers and educating themselves about any and all things angelic.

"This is crap" Dean snorted with frustration, he threw a book down on the table in front of him. Sam looked annoyed, rubbing the knots out of his neck. "For three days, Sam we've done nothing but eat, sleep, and breathe angel lore. I feel like I'm starting to grow wings and a halo myself." Sam smirked and lightly shook his head returning back to the page turner in front of him. Dean leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, he stretched his legs out underneath the table relieving the cramps. Placing his hands folded over his eyes and breathed deep and slow. The silence in the room was enough to make any sane person go completely mad, but it was the sound of water falling into empty pots repeatedly that really did the trick. The rain beat off the tin roof, as is slowly lulled Dean into a small catnap.

 _knock ...knock...knock_

Dean struggled to pull himself awake from his blissful state, dammit who could be at the door right now, this was the first real chunk of sleep he'd gotten in days. He looked around the darkened room, the lights were dim, Sam was sleeping on the cot next to the fireplace.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Dean noticed Castiel leaning back against the kitchen sink. He looked over his shoulder at his brother snoring, sound asleep and slowly slid off his own cot trying not to wake him. Rubbing his hand over the stubble on his face and the sleep from his eyes, he finally placed his hands on his hips.

"You were hip to all this?"

""I was, uh, made aware."Castiel looked away, not able to make eye contact with Dean.

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest." Dean rubbed a hand over his chest, feeling a slight pressure which he shook off as indigestion.

"But you didn't." Dean was definitely over reacting.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"Read the Bible." Castiel replied in a highly sarcastic tone. "Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier."

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?" Dean glared at the angel pissed, that Castiel would be applauding Sam and him for something they did on a daily basis. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Some soldier Dean thought to himself. "My father was a soldier, and when he was sent somewhere he answered the call with honor. He didn't send someone in his place to finish the job." Castiel sighed, shifting his weight between his feet in frustration.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns."Dean looked almost taken aback.

"Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?"

"There's a God."

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" Castiel looked down at the tiles on the floor, raising his voice slightly.

"The Lord works…"

"If you say "mysterious ways," so help me, I will kick your ass." Castiel raised his hands in surrender, there was no point in trying to get through to Dean, not while he was agitated. After a brief pause a light bulb went off in Dean's head as he slowly circled the angel. "So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse.

"That's why we're here." Castiel sighed with a bit of relief, maybe there was hope yet getting through to Dean. "Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know what kind of things?" Probably not but curiosity did kill the cat, and the question was rolling around in his mind. Shrugging Castiel nodded his head to one side before answering.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Sea world."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith." The light reflected off the blue of Castiel's eyes as he now found the courage to look Dean in the face and fully explain what was going on.

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses." Castiel nodded.

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead.

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us."

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor." Yea a sick one Dean thought to himself.

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest."

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken." He said scowling and pursing his lips together.

"Why break the seal anyway?"

"You think of the seals as locks on a door."

"Okay. Last one opens and…" Silence filled the air as Castiel pushed himself away from the sink and stood toe to toe with Dean. A serious expression written across his face.

"Lucifer walks free." Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, you have gotta be shitting me he thought

"Lucifer?" Dean smirked and shook his head with disbelief. "But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me." That was true, three days ago Dean was stuck in Hell, he had fought alongside his brother and father for years hunting and fighting monsters. Demons he understood, and he wasn't exactly a people person so there was that. But God, Lucifer, Angels it sounded like something out of a John Langdon novel. Castiel's voice brought him out of his own thoughts. "Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

"To stop Lucifer." Dean's voice barely rose above a whisper with the realization of what Castiel had said.

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice." Dean leaned up against the counter top.

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes heavenward. "Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited." In anger Castiel moved closer to Dean a mere breath away from his face, as Dean sunk further back trying to distance himself. "Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around?" A low growl escaped Castiel's throat. "There's a bigger picture here." Leaning his head in closer, Dean moved back and looked off to the side. But Castiel's presence and lingering words demanded Dean to look him in the eye. "You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in." And with that the angel was gone.

 _Knock...knock...knock..._

Dean woke to the sound of what he thought was someone knocking on the front door, only to see Sam walking into the room from the downstairs bathroom. He sat up rubbing his hands through his hair.

"You all right? What's wrong, Dean?" Sam looked at him with concerned. Maybe it was another hell flashback, he looked exhausted.

"So... You got no problem believing in... God and Angels?" Lightning flashed, lighting the gloomy room. Dean had always questioned his brother's faith in things, how could he be so naive?With a smirk, Sam threw on an over shirt and folded his hands together. "No, not really." Dean nodded his head as another thunder clap brought Dean to his feet as he headed to the bathroom. He turned back around in the doorway, and paused resting his hand on the wall.

"So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil." With the impending apocalypse at hand, it seemed like a legitimate question. Sam looked down at his hands, shaking his head and lacing his fingers together.

"Why are you asking me all this?" Dean pushed off the wall with his hand and head to the bathroom shouting over his shoulder back down the hall.

"Don't worry bout it Sammy, it's nothing." Dean stared at himself in the mirror, grasping onto the sink with such force he thought he might just break it off the wall. He kept running Castiel's words around in his head. "I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in.". There was no way in 'Hell' Dean was going back, but it seemed like this arrogant angel had somewhat of a God-complex, probably should play along for now.

 _knock, knock, knock…_

Dean poked his head out of the bathroom door, at the same time Sam poked his out of the living room. They shared a similar look, as they glanced at each other and then back at the door. Bobby was on a shifter case in a neighboring town and checking up on Pamela but wasn't suppose to be back for a couple of days.

"Must be the thunder." Sam stated leaning out further, and raising his eyebrows writing it off as just a force of mother nature...

knock, knock, knock...

"Definitely not thunder Sammy." Dean stealthily moved from the bathroom to the kitchen peering out the window. It was too dark and the rain droplets on the window obscured anything from view. He reached for his .45 that sat on the dining room table, and nodded to Sam to open the door. Sam reached in his back pants pocket and grasped the handle of the demon blade in his hand...

 _knock, knock, kno..._ Sam threw open the door. A young girl stood on the stoop, rain rolling off her blue cargo jacket. Here gray hoodie clung to her head as the rain soaked through and dripped off the ends of her dark hair. She didn't lift her head, but instead stood there motionless, looking at her brown weathered boots. Her hands were red and shaking whether from the cold or from nerves that still remained to be seen.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked, one hand on the door knob and the other still grasping the knife resting on the wall beside him. She picked up her head, bringing one arm across her torso and grasping it with her other hand unknowingly rubbing her forearm. Her brown eyes, looked so familiar, as if Sam had stared into those same eyes a hundred times

"I...I…"she stumbled over her words for just a second. "I'm looking for Sam and Dean...Winchester." She said under her breath.

"And who are you?" Sam inquired quizzically.

"My name is Devyn...Milligan." She said adjusting the straps of the bag on her shoulders. She shifted slightly uncomfortable with Sam's incessant starring. "Your father, John Winchester...he sent me.". Dean had been listening in on the conversation, and although there wasn't a whole lot being said it was enough to irk him the wrong way. He snorted and rushed the door, as Sam jumped back Dean grabbed a handful of the girls jacket front and yank her over the threshold into the foyer. With such force, she stumbled back against the banister post, one hand clasped over Dean's wrist, the other trying to pry his hand off her. He stood eyes blazing hold his gun mere inches away from the tip of her nose.

"That's bullshit! John's dead...has been for a couple years now. Who the hell are you?!" Dean yelled, as he shook her.

"I know, I know." Devyn yelled, throwing her hands into the air in surrender. Her eyes searching Deans as her breathing intensified rapidly. "I know John's dead, please don't shoot me."

"You said, he told you where to find us. Only a few people know that, and like I said he's been gone for a while. So start talking or I start shooting." Dean brought the gun down to her chest and cocked back the hammer. She flinched, closing her eyes and squeaking out a small whimper.

"Okay, okay LOOK, I'm a sensitive." The boys exchanged glances but never really took their focus off of her. "A medium, a psychic...ghost whisperer.". The boys stood in silence. "I'm fucking Haley Joel Osment okay six sense."

"Wait, are you telling us that…"Dean chuckled a little and licked his lips. "That you see dead people?" Devyn threw her hands down to her side and stepped into the Dean and his gun.

"Oh what, like you don't, you dick. I know the witnesses were raised Dean. There was definitely a cosmic shift if that's what you want to call it. The dead are rising, cause there's nowhere for them too go." Dean's shit eating grin faded, as he pushed on her shoulder and backed her up into the banister once more with force. Sam inched forward, hesitant to intervene, but if things got out of hand he would. Maybe this girl had answers and right now that's what they needed.

"Who are you? TELL ME!" Dean shouted, and it made her jump."

"I told you, my name is Devyn Milligan."

"A name means nothing, even demons have names." Dean growled under his breath.

"My name in Devyn Milligan, I'm from Windom, Minnesota. I was born September 29th 1990, to a nurse name Kate Milligan…"Devyn paused looking from Sam and then back to Dean, making sure that when he heard the next part he was looking right into her eyes. "And a hunter named John Winchester." Sam uncrossed his arms and looked at Dean with a look of uncertainty, flaring his nose, his eyes going wide and sympathetic. Dean shook his head, processing the new information. "You're lying, see we, Sam and I we're his kids. You you're just..."

"What? Shifter, Wraith, Jinn perhaps." Dean gave a smug smirk. "I'm not one of the monsters you've hunted Dean. My mom was just a nurse who took care of our dad when he came into the hospital torn up after a hunt." Dean slowly backed off still holding the gun out in front of him. Devyn rubbed out a painful spot on her lower back where she had hit up against the banister.

"So what, you've known about us your entire life."Dean was still in disbelief, he was having a hard time believing that John would let the fact that he had another kid slide. Then again he hadn't been exactly been a heart to heart talker, and then there was that whole year of silence when Sam came back.

"No, I've known John since I was 12, he just showed up to my house one morning."The boys were to stunned for words, Sam's mouth was even open a little, that it made Devyn smile. "My mom had that same look, you don't just abandon someone for twelve years and then want to be apart of their life although I doubt I was what he was expecting. And like that the smile faded, I guess having only boys he didn't really know how to handle a girl. He took me to the shooting range, showed me how to mix one hell of a whiskey sour, taught me how to drive this beautiful 67 impala." Dad let someone else drive baby, Dean thought to himself.

"I think I just threw up a little." Dean said gagging.

"Did you know about us?" Sam chimed in, looking at her now she was almost the spitting image of John.

"I was 15, when John told me about you, not even my mother knows about Johns 'other' life. But I was only a minor, it's not like I could just go off half cocked on my own. Hell my mother right now thinks i'm in palm springs with friends from school." Sam smirked and let out a small chuckle, however Dean still seemed unimpressed.

"We don't know you, how are we supposed to even trust you?" Dean asked asked crossed tightly across his chest.

"Dean" Sam's voice pleaded with his brother for just a shred of understanding.

"No Sam, I mean it. I mean come on, we've known the kid for all of what...like an hour. As far as we know she could be spinning us some half assed tale to get us all 're trying to tell me that dad went off and had a secreat life, worst of all if he did he screwed this one up too." Dean tugged on his little brother's arm pulling him aside. The lights shuddered as another thunder clap shook the house. Devyn sat herself down on the bottom step laying her bag on the floor between her feet. Pulling her hood off and tying her wet hair up and out of her face into a messy bun. Afew stragglers fell out of place and outlined her cheeks as she leaned back listening to Sam and dean argue back and forth.

"You can't." She piped up, sitting up and wringing out the water from her zeppelin shirt.

"What?" Dean asked looking out around Sam's large frame, as they both turned to stare her down.

"In answer to your previous question, you can't trust me Dean. I get that, I know what it's like to have trust issues. Hell I didn't trust John, my own mother lied to me for half my life. Then out of nowhere I show up here on your doorstep, drenched, cold, scared as fuck. Looking for the brothers that John told me about. The ones I've never known but I've idolized for the better part of four years, after. But you're right, you can't trust me. But if you can't trust family, you have crap. And if you can't trust me, then...who can you trust?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I really hoped you liked this chapter, it's going to be like a two part intro to Devyn's character. So stay tuned and I'll try and post it as soon as I can...remember to please RR below...thank you RC**


	3. Authors Note

A/N: Hey guys...So if you were part of the fortunate few who were able to read this fic "Hold Us Together" it means that you have been patiently or impatiently waiting for a third chapter...which I'm here to inform will never come...Saying I apologize would be an understatement. While trying to come up with content for the next chapter I couldn't get anything to flow together, all I could hear was crickets. So I'm doing a complete story overhaul, I hope to bring you a more revised edition that might even make the great Kripke proud. I find that I have little to almost no time to write anymore, what with always working, and my main concern being my husband and our son Sammy. So I ask for patience and forgiveness in advance as the chapters may be few and far between at times. This being said, although I have many stories left to tell (in my own way)...this sisfic revision will be my last at least for now. Thank you for understanding...MicroPoe


End file.
